gakungafandomcom-20200214-history
The Ballad of Lime
''The Ballad of Lime ''is an epic poem detailing a duel of fates between BionicleChicken and Limeflavouredlibertarian24 Story bioniclechicken Also what does Hilary Clinton and Donald Trump have to do with BIONICLE limeflavouredlibertarian24 they're the ones who are fighting each other to see who will control america bioniclechicken So what does that have to do with BIONICLE limeflavouredlibertarian24 it can impact what lego does bioniclechicken Not really So again What do they have to do with BIONICLE limeflavouredlibertarian24 it's important stuff bioniclechicken Yes but what does it have to do with BIONICLE limeflavouredlibertarian24 it's part of my blog's identity bioniclechicken So why is they tagged BIONICLE limeflavouredlibertarian24 because I speak for the fandom bioniclechicken So then why are politics in the BIONICLE tag limeflavouredlibertarian24 because it's breaking news bioniclechicken And what do those news have to do with BIONICLE limeflavouredlibertarian24 it's cool like bionicle is bioniclechicken Not really In fact not at all limeflavouredlibertarian24 why do you say that? bioniclechicken Because it's not limeflavouredlibertarian24 why is bionicle and politics different? bioniclechicken Because one has fantasy and science fiction and robots and weapons and islands and masks and two suns and shadow people and light people and slugs and scorpions The other is politics limeflavouredlibertarian24 but politics is fiction and science limeflavouredlibertarian24 trump is mata nui and clinton is makuta bioniclechicken Yes Trump is a giant robot with a universe inside him limeflavouredlibertarian24 that's right bioniclechicken Except it's not He's an loud mouthed orange guy with racist agendas limeflavouredlibertarian24 how is he racist? bioniclechicken http://www.huffingtonpost.com/entry/donald-trump-racist-examples_us_56d47177e4b03260bf777e83 limeflavouredlibertarian24 he was a business man, what do you expect bioniclechicken To actually be nice to people he would want to sell stuff to Because you know Salesmanship limeflavouredlibertarian24 what's so bad about that? at least he's being honest bioniclechicken Because You know racist limeflavouredlibertarian24 you do realize that most people and politicians say racist stuff in private, trump just does it publicly because he knows how to grab attention limeflavouredlibertarian24 so is everyone else. are you saying you don't say mean or racist stuff when you're somewhere private or when you're at home talking casually? bioniclechicken Nope limeflavouredlibertarian24 most people say mean stuff behind other people's backs, the only difference with trump is that he does that publicly so he speaks his mind when everyone is afraid to do so limeflavouredlibertarian24 political correctness is killing people! we need someone who will say the right thing even if it offends people bioniclechicken Well in that case: I think your blog is crap It's useless It has nothing to contribute to the bionicle tag And the fact that you would use your autism to gain sympathy is sickening limeflavouredlibertarian24 it has a different opinion that no one else has bioniclechicken You're fully aware of what you're doing And you refuse to acknowledge whatever you might be doing wrong limeflavouredlibertarian24 why are you named bionicle chicken? is it a reference to me? bioniclechicken Rather than denying that Trump was racist You instead suggest that you fully agree with his offensive views Rather than consider how other people might feel and knowing how far to go You think it's okay to just be all out and offend everybody If that's the case limeflavouredlibertarian24 democrats are racist. george wallace and lyndon johnson viewed them as inferior bioniclechicken Then imagine how everyone will be on the earth Everyone will be at each other's throats limeflavouredlibertarian24 republicans oppose slavery and democrats founded the kkk bioniclechicken Nobody liking each other The world in chaos All because everyone doesn't know how to be nice to each other limeflavouredlibertarian24 we need someone who speaks the truth and not just worrying about offending people bioniclechicken Just gotta be honest Brutally brutall honest limeflavouredlibertarian24 when you work hard at something, there's no time to be nice bioniclechicken Actually There is It's called cooperation Because you know what America would be without cooperation A monarchy limeflavouredlibertarian24 cooperation doesn't mean giving $400 to iran limeflavouredlibertarian24 why are you called bionicle chicken? bioniclechicken Inside joke limeflavouredlibertarian24 you mean isnide job? is it a reference to flying robot manatee? bioniclechicken What the fuck is levitating cyborg sea lion limeflavouredlibertarian24 have you read it? bioniclechicken Don't want to limeflavouredlibertarian24 check it out http://flyingrobotmanatee.tumblr.com/ http://flyingrobotmanatee.blogspot.ca/ bioniclechicken I just said I didn't want to limeflavouredlibertarian24 why? bioniclechicken Obviously because I'm PC While you're a Mac limeflavouredlibertarian24 I use a pc computer dumb ass bioniclechicken Ooh getting feisty with me limeflavouredlibertarian24 you're on the wrong side of history bioniclechicken Pretty sure we're still in the present limeflavouredlibertarian24 but you're still a slave to the colonel bioniclechicken That's what you think limeflavouredlibertarian24 who cares, you're a slave to the delicious food there is bioniclechicken Also that joke stinks limeflavouredlibertarian24 you stink of corruption just like hitlery clinton bioniclechicken Are you coming onto me limeflavouredlibertarian24 are you a rapist? bioniclechicken For a guy against political correctness you sure are acting like a offended politically correct person limeflavouredlibertarian24 at least I ain't a dead chicken...too bad blm ain't complain' about that bioniclechicken Yes haven't heard that one before KFC and all that Come up with better ones limeflavouredlibertarian24 maybe you should go back with your own kind you ni- I mean you sjw bioniclechicken Damn nigga that some gay shit right there limeflavouredlibertarian24 so you're a nigger after all limeflavouredlibertarian24 so why did you say nigga if you're chinese? seems politically incorrect for a chink to say nigga bioniclechicken For a guy against political correctness you sure are acting like a offended politically correct person limeflavouredlibertarian24 at least I ain't a dead chicken...too bad blm ain't complain' about that bioniclechicken Yes haven't heard that one before KFC and all that Come up with better ones limeflavouredlibertarian24 maybe you should go back with your own kind you ni- I mean you sjw bioniclechicken Damn nigga that some gay shit right there limeflavouredlibertarian24 so you're a nigger after all bioniclechicken Didn't I just say I was Chinese limeflavouredlibertarian24 so why did you say nigga if you're chinese? seems politically incorrect for a chink to say nigga bioniclechicken Would you rather I replaced all R's with W's and L's? limeflavouredlibertarian24 sounds too niggery to me bioniclechicken Thought you said I was a chink Man What a weakness in armor I am amiright limeflavouredlibertarian24 you're a chinky nigger then bioniclechicken And you're white trash So Pot and kettle limeflavouredlibertarian24 you're black trash filled with stds from rapin' people bioniclechicken Also a chink Don't forget that limeflavouredlibertarian24 you're a chink who rapes people. so you're a chinease-mongrol/monkey hybrid bioniclechicken I don't remember rape being a Chinese stereotype limeflavouredlibertarian24 it's a black fact you nigger chink bioniclechicken Yes but I'm Chinese That's not a chinese stereotype Get your stereotypes right limeflavouredlibertarian24 that means you're a child laborer so you don't even know what lego is bioniclechicken LEGO is a construction toy from denmark known for lines like BIONICLE, Hero Factory, LEGO Star Wars, LEGO Lord of the Rings, LEGO Harry Potter, and LEGO Knights Kingdom limeflavouredlibertarian24 how would you know you small penis chink bioniclechicken Probably the fact that I'm prominent in the BIONICLE tag AND the fact that I've been a fan of BIONICLE since 2006 limeflavouredlibertarian24 I've been a bionicle fan since 2001 when I was 4 years old bioniclechicken So? limeflavouredlibertarian24 I'm super loyal bioniclechicken And? limeflavouredlibertarian24 you're a child laborer bioniclechicken That doesn't answer my question It's like you can't figure out a proper response so you just resort to racist remarks limeflavouredlibertarian24 go nigger yourself bioniclechicken And that's not even grammatically correct limeflavouredlibertarian24 go chink yourself then nigga bioniclechicken Neither is that one limeflavouredlibertarian24 that's what a chink like you says bioniclechicken Well yeah I DID say that Thanks for pointing out the obvious limeflavouredlibertarian24 you're welcome bioniclechicken That took a while Were you seriously thinking for five minutes on how to retort? limeflavouredlibertarian24 I was busy making visuals for a video I'm workin' on bioniclechicken Sure, let's go with that limeflavouredlibertarian24 go back to taking our jobs away you niggerized chink bioniclechicken Okay, I'll start with yours Gimme limeflavouredlibertarian24 go chink yourself bioniclechicken Still not grammatically correct It's like saying "Go noun yourself" I also don't hear a no limeflavouredlibertarian24 should get shot like most blacks and chinks bioniclechicken But I'm not black Thus I'm bulletproof limeflavouredlibertarian24 but you're a chink so you'll commit suicide and I advise you do that if it's legal bioniclechicken I would but I got stuff to do bioniclechicken Like If I did suicide I wouldn't be able to finish those things And my mom would kill me limeflavouredlibertarian24 what stuff do you got to do, nigg-chink? bioniclechicken Actually contribute to the bionicle tag limeflavouredlibertarian24 what have you contributed to the bionicle tag you fag? bioniclechicken Artwork Headcanon Jokes bioniclechicken Insights on the line Friendly face to several limeflavouredlibertarian24 ok then... ---- limeflavouredlibertarian24 hey you chicken chink bioniclechicken So out of curiosity What's the expected result of all this name calling limeflavouredlibertarian24 I speak the truth bioniclechicken That doesn't really answer my question limeflavouredlibertarian24 so what is your question? bioniclechicken What's the expected result of all this name calling limeflavouredlibertarian24 I'm fighting back against you for attacking me bioniclechicken What did I do again limeflavouredlibertarian24 what have you said about me? bioniclechicken That's what I'm asking you limeflavouredlibertarian24 you know what let's start things fresh. so sorry for calling you all those racist and unconventional things bioniclechicken It's alright White.png At least.png Tumblr ok3m4zX2JM1vd6g0do2 1280.jpg Tumblr ok3m4zX2JM1vd6g0do1 1280.jpg Shut up and die.png Tumblr ok3kkdsi9c1t03tcvo1 1280.png Kys.png Lime 1.25.2017 6.png Lime 1.25.2017 5.png Lime 1.25.2017 4.png Lime 1.25.2017 3.png Lime 1.25.2017 2.png Lime 1.25.2017 1.png Lime 1.25.2017 7.png Screenshot 20170126-161056.png Tumblr ok4wddFKVM1tgtxbfo1 1280.png Tumblr inline okg0a3lI581rzw5eq 540.png Tumblr oke1nwJySm1qa93xfo1 1280.jpg How to read.png Tumblr okcu92OYcx1tahkbio1 400.jpg Tumblr okcu92OYcx1tahkbio2 400.jpg Tumblr okcu92OYcx1tahkbio3 400.jpg Tumblr okcu92OYcx1tahkbio4 400.jpg tumblr_ok5cxooVrQ1vrle2lo1_1280.jpg pussi.png tumblr_ok4wj9iChL1tgtxbfo1_1280.png tumblr_inline_ok3kp37WIs1qk9fcm_540.png beige.png tumblr_om3wrmQFaL1u880f4o1_1280.png 29.png Screenshot 20170304-011524.png trxygh.png